Green Goblin II
Harry Osborn is the current CEO of Oscorp and succeeded his (then believed to be) deceased father. Green Goblin is an inheritance just like Oscorp, and his hatred of Spider-Man was perhaps the strongest. However, he has since been replaced, very few realizing that he got amnesia and forgot all about this alternative identity. Background {Background goes here.} Personality Harry-- Competent: How did a man so young, still in college, even, manage to run a company? Well, having to inherit when your father's been kidnapped by an evil villain known as the Green Goblin. Still, Harry rose to the occasion well enough his father left the company in his hands after his triumphant return. He has a knack for business, and when he has to buckle down, he can do anything he puts his mind to. Addict: Adrenaline. Alcohol (despite that he's still too young to drink). Drugs, especially 'uppers'. Harry's got problems, and though they are mostly under control at the moment, it's not hard for him to backslide... Party-Boy: Harry likes to party. He likes women. He likes to party /with/ women. He's the perpetual stereotypical bro, and he enjoys his romps, though he's at least wise enough to mostly keep them out of the news. But given the chance to have a bit of fun? He'll take it every time. Resentful: Sure, he has money. Power. Everything anyone can want. But in truth, he just wants his father to be proud of him, and that's something he'll never get. And he resents people who have loving families, because he knows that will never be him. Loyal: When you're his friend, his true friend? You're his family. And even though his family life is a bit screwed up, he's always going to stand by his family. Always. He'll go to the ends of the earth for someone he cares for. Green Goblin-- Angry: The Goblin is angry. Angry that his best friend killed his father. Angry that his best friend hid his superpowers from him. Angry that his father came back from the dead and now is exerting control over his life again. And when he's angry, he lashes out. Unstable: The Goblin serum is horribly unstable, and all the addictive tendancies of the host make it worse. Emotionally, he's a wreck. Physically, he's too powerful for his own good. Mentally, he's in chaos. Logs *(DB: 2012-08-27 - Return of an Icon!) *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: Opening Ceremonies Afterparty - Conventions and Expos are for boring adults. These New York teens know where the real party is at. *2014-03-22 - Stark Expo: Exhibitions - A few familiar faces wander the exhibition hall *2014-03-23 - Stark Expo: Breakfast with Harry - Harry and Peter have breakfast and catch up. Poor Peter. It's like he has his best friend back. *2014-03-25 - Cutscene: Stark Expo - Don't Let Me Down - Norman wakes Harry up, and reminds him who is really in charge *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. Gallery Harry Osborn.jpg Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Villain Category:New York City Category:Marvel NPC